The present invention relates to a travel bag and, more particularly, to the improvement of a handle assembly and the arrangement of castors for the travel bag.
A travel bag for containing a traveler's belongings generally has castors on the bottom for moving and a handle for carrying by hand. Because the handle is commonly not adjustable and the castors are respectively arranged on the four corners of the bottom edge, it is too great an effort for a traveler to carry the travel bag.